Sadness and Darkness
by SailorMarble14
Summary: After All Stars Mike goes to a deep depression, which awakens a personality, that Mal thought was gone for good. *Note not related to My Best Friend*
1. Chapter 1

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 1

**Everyone voted for this story to see, along with Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures. So I'm going to post them at the same time today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

It was a month after All Stars, and Zoey and Cameron decided to visit Mike, since they haven't heard from him ever since the season ended. Zoey knocked on the door, and decided to wait too se if Mike, or anyone would like to open the door.

Mike's house door opened, and Mike's mom was there. "Oh you must be Zoey and Cameron." Mike's mom said. Zoey and Cameron smiled.

"Is Mike here?" Zoey asked. Mike's mom smile disappeared.

"We haven't heard from him since All Stars ended." Cameron said. Mike's mom then frowned, and that's when the two knew something is wrong with Mike.

"I'll explain everything to you, just come in." Mike's mom said. Zoey and Cameron came in Mike's house, and sat down on the couch.

"So what's wrong with Mike?" Cameron asked.

Mike's mom frowned, and sat down in front of the two. "Did Mike tell you about him cured of his disorder?" Mike's mom asked. The two nodded. Mike's mom sighed, "Well when he got home, he went to a major breakdown." Mike's mom explained.

Zoey and Cameron where shocked that this was happening to their friend. "Is he ok?" Cameron asked.

Mike's mom just shook her head. "No. Every time I check on him he would be upset, or crying." Mike's mom said.

Zoey and Cameron frowned. "Did you hear anything from his doctor, or therapist? Zoey asked.

"I have, but they said that when personalities disappear, it's less likely they will come back." Mike's mom said.

"Is it ok to see Mike?" Zoey asked.

"Well he might not want to be disturbed right now, because he might snap, but I'll let you see the problem with Mike." Mike's mom said.

The three got up, and went to Mike's room. Before Mike's mom went to open the door she stopped. "Just be quiet, he might not want to talk to anyone since the accident." Mike's mom warned. Zoey and Cameron nodded.

Mike's mom sighed, and then opened the door. When the door opened, Zoey and Cameron where shocked at what they saw.

Mike's room was pitch black, due to him closing his windows. Mike was in his bed facing the wall, not wanting to look at anyone. Mike's eyes where red due to him crying, and his hair was all messed up.

"I told you he's horrible." Mike's mom whispered, feeling her tears showing up.

"Oh Mike." Zoey whispered feeling like she was about to cry. Zoey was about to walk into Mike's room hoping to give him a hug, but Mike's mom stopped her.

"Mike may not want to be bothered." Mike's mom said. Zoey then frowned.

"I-I want to help him." Zoey said tearing up. Mike's mom and Cameron patted her on the back.

"I know, but give him some time." Mike's mom said. Zoey looked back at Mike's mom and Cameron, and back at Mike.

"Ok." Zoey said. Mike's mom closed the door, and the three walked back downstairs. Zoey looked back at Mike's room, and gave a frown.

The three sat back down on the couch giving all a frown. Zoey, and Cameron where thinking of something to help cheer up Mike. Just then Zoey thought of an idea.

"I think I got an idea." Zoey said smiling a bit. Cameron and Mike's mom looked at her.

"Cam you know how where going to the new shopping district not too far from my place tomorrow?" Zoey asked hoping Cameron didn't forget. Cameron smiled, and nodded knowing he did remember.

"Maybe Mike can come with us, it might cheer him up." Zoey said.

"I'm not sure Zoey, maybe Mike doesn't feel like going anywhere right now." Cameron said.

"Cameron's right Zoey." Mike's mom said. "I know he would say no."

Zoey frowned a bit, but Mike's mom sighed. "But, I'll try to tell him you asked me if he wants to hang out." Mike's mom said. "And I'll call you tomorrow." Mike's mom said with a smile.

Zoey smiled, and hugged Mike's mom. "Thank You!" Zoey said. Mike's mom smiled, and patted her back. Zoey and Cameron left Mike's house. After they left Mike's mom looked back at Mike's room, and decided to talk to him about tomorrow.

Mike was in his room still looking at the wall, but he was looking at a small drawing on that wall. Suddenly, Mike heard knocking. "Mike may I come in?" Mike's mom said through his door.

Mike stayed silent, and got himself more comfortable with his bed. Mike's mom then opened the door, and gave a small frown when she saw him. Mike's mom closed the door, and sat next to Mike.

"Mike your friends Zoey and Cameron came. They wanted to know if you where ok." Mike's mom explained. Mike didn't reply.

"Well your friends are going to this shopping district near Zoey's they want to know if you want to come?" Mike's mom asked.

"No." Mike whispered. Mike's mom heard him, and looked at him. "I said no." Mike whispered again only sounded like he was trying to scream.

"Mike I know you don't feel like going but," Mike's mom said, she then pulled her son into a hug, "Please Cameron and Zoey really want you to hang out with them." Mike's mom said.

Mike didn't reply he just frowned. Mike's mom was now thinking of something hoping for Mike to say yes. "Mike I know your sad, but just this one time." Mike's mom said.

Mike then looked up at his mom. "It's just one day, and then you can come home. Just please do something with your best friend, and girlfriend for a while." Mike's mom explained.

Mike stayed quiet for a while, thinking if he should go or not. "Ok I'll go." Mike said. His mom then looked at him, and gave a small smile. His mom then gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Ok well dinner is soon, I'll wake you when it's ready." Mike's mom said. She then got off his bed, and left the room.

Once she left Mike then looked back at the door, and covered himself with the blankets. Mike then garbed the picture from the wall, and held it close to him. Mike took at a small peek of the picture, which was a small sketch of his personalities; he held it close again, and then started crying.

In somewhere deeper in Mike's subconscious, there was a steel door. Inside the steel door Mal was there starting to wake up. When Mal got up he looked around his surroundings to see where he was. Mal then remembered what this place is.

"I remember this place." Mal whispered to himself. Mal then got up on the floor, and saw the rest of the personalities still sleeping.

"There still asleep." Mal said to himself looking at the personalities. Just then Mal felt something, he was the only one to feel it because none of the personalities did.

"No he can't wake up, not after all these years." Mal said whispering.

**Next Chapter: Will Mike go out with Zoey and Cameron.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sadness and Darkness Chapter 2

**This goes along with the other stories I did today at my Aunt's house.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or Boomer (he is my friend's OC)**

Later the next day Zoey was sitting down on a bench with Cameron. She was checking her phone hoping for text message, or a call from Mike. "Where's Mike his mom said he will be coming?" Zoey asked herself.

"Look don't rush him, remember he is depressed, and so he could be slow give him some time." Cameron said. Zoey looked at her phone again, and sighed, as she put her phone away in her purse.

Back at Mike's house, Mike's mom then checked up on Mike, who was still in bed. "Mike I thought you where getting ready?" Mike's mom asked.

"I changed my mind I'm not going." Mike mumbled. Mike's mom frowned, and went to him.

"Mike I thought you said you'll go." Mike's mom said rubbing her son's back.

"I just don't feel like going now." Mike whispered.

"Please Mike," Mike's mom begged. "Zoey and Cameron might be knowing what's taking you so long." Mike's mom said.

Mike just stayed, and thought about it for a while, and got up. "Alright I'll go." Mike mumbled. Mike's mom smiled, as Mike got up and got ready. Mike's mom left his room, and waited for Mike, until he was ready. When Mike was ready, he looked a bit pale, and his eyes were red.

"Ok I'll see you later mom." Mike mumbled. He walked slowly to the door, and left.

Zoey and Cameron were still waiting for Mike. Just then Zoey's phone beeped, and she read the message. "What does it say?" Cameron asked.

Zoey sighed in relief. "Mike's coming." Zoey said. Cameron smiled as well, but his smile faded.

"Now since Mike is coming let's not mention anything about his personalities or anything around that." Cameron explained.

Zoey was confused at this. "Why Cam, should we tell him like his personalities are always with him or something like that?" Zoey asked.

Cameron shook his head. "No. It might make Mike worse." Cameron said. Zoey sighed, and then agreed with her friend.

After half an hour Mike was already there. Before Mike was ready to meet up with his friends, he wiped his eyes, so tears won't show, and put on a fake smile. "Hey guys." Mike whispered. Cameron and Zoey looked behind them, and saw Mike.

Zoey smiled, and ran up to Mike giving him a hug. "Hey Mike." Zoey said with a smile. Mike gave a small smile, and hugged her back.

Zoey, Cameron, and Mike then took a walk around the shopping center. Mike frowned at some points, but anytime Zoey and Cameron looked at him, he did a fake smile. Zoey and Cameron knew Mike was lying his smile, but they had to keep quiet.

The three friends just walked around stores, and other places around the shopping district. Mike just looked down, but he tried to enjoy himself, so he won't worry the day with his friends.

When Mike, Zoey, and Cameron got to one store, Mike smiled a little, a true smile. "What is it Mike?" Zoey asked. Mike saw a pretty good book store.

"I've always wanted to go to that book store." Mike whispered. Zoey and Cameron looked at him.

"What do you mean Mike?" Cameron asked.

"Well a long time ago when I was little me and my mom would go to this book store, and I would always get a book me and my personalities liked to read." Mike explained. Zoey and Cameron looked at each other, and both frowned.

"I would get books every week for my personalities, however they closed down close to my house." Mike explained, as a tear fell from his face. Zoey gave Mike a small hug.

"I don't know, but if you want to go in we can." Zoey said. "But we don't have to if you don't." Zoey said again.

Mike then wiped the tear from his face. "It's ok, maybe a bit later we can go inside." Mike suggested.

"Are you sure Mike?" Cameron asked. Mike nodded.

"Well ok, just let us know when you want to go to the store." Zoey said. Mike nodded, and gave a smile.

Just then Zoey and Cameron came up with an idea. "Hey Mike want to have some ice cream?" Zoey asked.

Mike thought about it for a while, and then looked down, after he heard his stomach rumble. "Well I did miss breakfast this morning." Mike said.

"Well there is a great ice cream place not to far from where we are now." Zoey started.

"Want to get some ice cream as a snack, and then we'll see if we can go to that book store." Cameron continued.

Mike thought about it for a bit, and then smiled agreeing to the idea. Zoey and Cameron both smiled knowing their friend is starting to get better. But something lingered in both their minds; how long will Mike smile.

When the three got to the ice cream place Mike thought he saw someone from his past. Mike then shook it off, and ordered ice cream with his friends. Cameron got plain old Vanilla, Zoey got Chocolate, and Mike got mint. When the three got out of the ice cream shop. The person Mike saw from his past was right in front of him.

"Hello Mike." The young boy said. Mike started to get scared, when he saw who was right in front of him. "Don't you remember me?" The boy said again now smirking. Mike got scared even more.

"Mike do you know him?" Cameron asked. Mike nodded, but was still scared, about who this was.

"Oh my name is Boomer. Mike's bully." Boomer said with a glare. Cameron and Zoey gasped, and Mike was now getting scared in fear.

Boomer was now getting close to Mike's face, and Mike was getting scared. When Boomer got close to Mike he noticed something different. "Where's Vito or Mal." Boomer mocked. Mike gasped and tears started to appear.

Zoey and Cameron where on the verge to glare, and yell at Boomer to stop. Mike started to tear up, and then Boomer smirked.

"Oh that's right." Boomer said with a smirk. "I saw, and heard that you got rid of them." Boomer said with a smirk. Mike's tears where already pouring out. Zoey and Cameron where glaring harder.

"I think that was really stupid at what you did." Boomer said. Mike now started to sniffle a bit.

"Just stop!" Zoey yelled, but Boomer didn't listen to her.

"After all what are you going to do with your life without them there?" Boomer asked with a smirk. Mike now was starting to cry.

"Mike. Maybe they wanted to die because they didn't want you." Boomer said, making Mike gasp. Zoey looked like he was ready to punch the lights out of Boomer.

"T-That's not true!" Mike yelled back on the verge of crying.

"What if it is true." Boomer said with a glare. Mike then gasped, and was ready to cry.

"Alright stop it right now!" Zoey yelled. Boomer looked at her and laughed.

"Oh I guess your Mike's nerdy friend, and his girlfriend." Boomer said, as he laughed again. The two started to glare.

"Well all I can say is that's not enough, you're not strong, even if you didn't loose your personalities. They never loved you, they will never come back, no matter what you say." Boomer said. Mike's eyes widen, and tears poured faster.

Mike took a few steps back, gave his ice cream to Cameron, and then ran home crying. Cameron chased after him, while Zoey punched Boomer out, and followed Mike.

Mike was running home crying. When Mike got home he opened the door and ran into his room. Mike's mom saw him, and got worried. She was about to go check on Mike, when Cameron, who took a ride on Zoey's back, and Zoey came into the house.

"What happened to Mike?" Mike's mom asked. Zoey and Cameron explained everything, and Mike's mom frowned. "Oh Mike." She whispered.

In Mike's room, Mike was sobbing like crazy, he cried, and sobbed until he got into his subconscious, which he still cried. When Mike was crying a tear fell on the floor, which made the floor turn purple. The walls of the subconscious turned dark purple and black.

When the purple went to the end of one room, a large thump was heard along with laughter.

In the other room, Mal heard the noise, and got scared now. "Oh no. Not now!" Mal yelled, as heard the laughter.

**Next Chapter: The truth on the mysterious personality.**

**Note: I suck at doing mean people sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 3

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter of the story. So in this chapter we know about Mitchell, and if you been following me I will mention a character from another story.**

**So if you been noticing I've been posting stories on Friday or Saturday. The reason why S.A.T's are comming for me, and I study everyday except Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So stories will be posted around thoese days, but if I'm lucky like today I can post stories on Thursday.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or the personalities but I own the mysterious persona.**

Mike was still in his subconscious still crying. He's been crying for almost 10 minutes now. Suddenly, he felt the thumping noises, and he stopped crying. When he looked up Mike's eyes where red and puffy, he still felt them thumping noises, and then heard a voice.

"Hello," the voice said.

Mike looked up, the thumping stopped, but the voices still came around.

"Is anyone there?" The voice said again.

Mike got up, and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, and got up and started walking to where the noise was.

Back with Mal, Mal was trying find a way out, since the door only opens from the other side. As he was freaking out the other personalities started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Manitoba asked getting up looking around the room.

Mal looked back at the personalities. "Where in the place you guys locked me up in the first place." Mal said. Mal then sighed, "But that's not the big problem right now." Mal said.

"So what is the big problem?" Chester complained. The group then heard the voice.

"Is anyone here?" The voice asked. The personalities got scared, and huddled each other except Mal.

"He's here." Mal whispered.

"Vho's here?" Svetlana asked shaking.

"Mitchell." Mal said with a hard glare. The personalities looked at each other, since they don't know who Mitchell is.

"Who's Mitchell?" Vito asked still scared. Mal looked at them and frowned.

Mal sighed. He knew one of the personalities would ask about Mitchell. "Alright I'll tell you." Mal said. The personalities then got out of their huddle at sat down.

Mal sighed, and started thinking of where to begin with the story. "You guys remembered when Mike always got bullied when we where around?" Mal asked.

The personalities frowned and nodded. Mal nodded knowing they do remember. Mal then sighed. "Well during that time Mike created three evil personalities." Mal explained. The personalities gasped.

"Wait how come I didn't hear about them?" Chester asked complaining.

"Because they stayed hidden from you guys, and they appeared before you guys showed up." Mal explained again.

"So who where the three evil ones?" Manitoba asked.

"One only appeared when Mike had a nightmare, Mitchell, and well your looking at him." Mal said as he frowned.

The personalities were not surprised, except Vito who was thinking who it was. "So uh one of us was the evil one before Mal." Vito said. The personalities glared at him.

"No you dingo it's Mal." Manitoba said. Vito then realized it, which made the personalities roll their eyes.

"Ok. Well out of the three I wasn't really evil like the two. I was really shy and quiet, and I kept myself hidden from Mike." Mal explained. The personalities where now surprised at this.

"One day Mike found me, and he became my friend out of the blue. The two evil personalities wouldn't let me be close to Mike saying that he might leave me one day, but I refused to believe that, so I kept on being with Mike." Mal said. Tears started to appear in his eyes, "Then, the evil personalities then tried to take Mike away from me, but I refused, so I defeated the nightmare personality." Mal said.

The personalities where shocked this what Mal had to go through when he was with Mike. "Mitchell was upset so he absorbed the nightmare personalities energy, and got stronger locking me and Mike up separately." Mal said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I escaped, and rescued Mike, and defeated Mitchell, but his evilness, along with the other personality went into me. I never felt the evilness yet because I was so close to Mike, but when you guys started to appear it started taking over my body." Mal said. "I was never jealous of you guys it was the evilness taking over me." Mal said again.

"So you never meant to lock us up the two times you did it?" Manitoba asked. Mal nodded.

"When you guys locked me up the first time I tried to defeat the evilness Mitchell put inside of me, it was very painful, but I failed." Mal said as a tear fell on the floor.

"After the reset button the evilness disappeared from my body, but Mitchell's body is still in here sleeping." Mal said.

"So vith ze evil out of you, your not evil anymore?" Svetlana asked. Mal nodded.

"But that means Mitchell could wake up anytime, and I think he just did." Mal said remembering the rumbles and the voices.

The personalities then got a bit frightened. "What might happen to Mike if he wakes up?" Vito asked.

Mal shook his head. "I'm not sure, and I'm worried it might be something horrible." Mal said. This made the personalities scared.

Mike was still walking around the mind hoping to find the voices. Mike made it very far from his mind, and saw the door his personalities where in. Mike was confused with the door. He was about to reach the doorknob, and open the door.

"Hello." The voice said again.

Mike heard the noise, and left the door where the personalities where in, and ran towards the noise. Mike then saw a very dark room with a glowing purple light. "Hello." Mike whispered walking towards the room.

Mike walked very slowly to the room. Mike was a bit scared, but he had small hopes his personalities where in there. "Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba, Mal are you guys in there." Mike whispered.

Mike already got to the door, and put his hand on the knob. Mike then opened the door and looked around. Mike saw nobody there. Mike sighed, and closed the door. Just before Mike could take a step something came right behind him, and attacked him.

Mal and the other personalities then heard a loud commotion, and got scared. "What the heck was that?!" Vito asked scared.

The commotion took 5 minutes, and it stopped. The personalities felt calm, but fear was still in their hearts. Jus then someone was walking towards their door, and started opening it.

The personalities held each other in fear, except for Mal who was glaring hoping it's Mitchell. The door then opened, and a figure appeared.

**Yes a ciffhanger.**

**Next Chapter: Mike's personalities and the one who opened the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 4

**Well here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or his personalites only Mitchell**

When the door opened, the personalities covered their eyes because of the brightness. When it faded, they saw a figure similar to Mike. "Mike?" Mal asked.

When the light faded. The figure was Mike, but something looked a bit different. His hair was normal, but his eyes where black, and he smiled. "Mal! Everyone your ok!" 'Mike' said. He ran towards them, and hugged Mal.

"Mike are you ok?" Mal asked. 'Mike' then let go of the hug and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine really. I was looking for you guys for days." 'Mike' said.

"Really!" Vito replied. 'Mike' smiled and nodded.

"Well come on we have lots to catch up on." 'Mike' said as he ran.

The personalities smiled, except Mal who looked a bit freaked out about Mike. "Mal is something wrong?" Manitoba asked.

Mal looked up. "Something is weird about Mike." Mal said.

"Really he looks ok." Manitoba said. The two looked back at 'Mike', who smiled at them.

Mal didn't say something, and just followed Manitoba, until Svetlana came back in. "You got to see vhat happened." Svetlana said.

Mal and Manitoba came out of the room, and gasped when they saw the subconscious. "What happened here Mike?" Manitoba asked.

'Mike' shrugged. "I'm not sure when I came in here, it was like that." 'Mike' explained. Mal looked back 'Mike' and gave off a suspicious look.

"Well ok." Manitoba replied, as he and Svetlana walked off. Before 'Mike' could walk off, Mal stopped him.

"Mike are you ok?" Mal asked. 'Mike' looked a bit nervous.

"I'm fine Mal, after all it was great that I found you, after all this time." 'Mike' said.

"Wait you where looking for me?" Mal asked. Suddenly he gasped, after knowing what's wrong with Mike. "Mike are you sure this is you?" Mal asked.

"Of course it is Mal. Why do you ask?" 'Mike' asked.

Mal stayed silent for a while, and sighed. "N-Nothing Mike. Listen I'll be with the others for a bit I'll talk to you later." Mal said, as he walked off.

"Ok. Mal just don't leave me." 'Mike' said. Mal then gasped, and walked. When he was away he ran to find the others. When he did, he pushed the personalities into the room, where they play games, like Go Fish.

"Eh yo! What's up Mal?!" Vito yelled, confused with Mal's sudden behavior. Mal then locked the door, and sighed.

"Guys I think Mike in trouble." Mal said catching hid breath. The personalities looked back at each other, a bit confused.

"Vhy do you think Mike is in trouble?" Svetlana asked.

Mal then sighed. "Because I think Mike, is Mitchell." Mal said.

The personalities then gasped. "Wait. Why do you think Mike is Mitchell?" Chester asked.

"He's right, why do you think Mike is this Mitchell dude?" Vito asked, agreeing with Chester.

"I-I-I just know." Mal said. The personalities started glaring at him, except Manitoba.

"Really or are you just tryin to take control again." Chester said with a glare.

Mal was getting scared, and nervous now. Just then Manitoba stood up. "Wait mates lets see what Mal has to say before we do anything." Manitoba said. The personalities looked at each other, and then sat down.

"Ok first things first," Manitoba said, "Mal. Is there something you know about Mike, that this isn't Mike at all." Manitoba explained.

Mal thought about it for a bit, and thought of one thing. "Well he did say to me 'just don't leave me'." Mal explained.

"Ok. Vell vouldn't Mike say that to all of us." Svetlana said crossing her arms.

Mal then thought harder. "Well his eyes where a bit different." Mal suggested again.

"So did you." Vito said pointing at Mal. Mal was surprised, and looked into a mirror. His eyes where back to Mike's original color, but they used to be black.

"Well yeah, but," Mal sighed, "It's back to normal." Mal said.

"Alright so what's the other reason, you think Mitchell is Mike?" Manitoba asked.

Mal then realized something. "If Mike did find us, wouldn't he be crying with happiness." Mal suggested.

The personalities looked at each other, and the realized it. "We never thought of that." Manitoba said.

"Yeah I thought Mike would know we would be here." Vito said.

"No it's not like that Mike wouldn't know where we are." Mal explained.

"So you think Mitchell is tricking us to think he's Mike?" Manitoba asked.

Mal shook his head. "Not sure, you see Mitchell can disguise himself as Mike or me, or mind control a person." Mal explained.

"Vait you mean Mike could be brainvashed?" Svetlana asked. Mal nodded in reply.

Just then Vito thought of something. "Yo remember when he heard a commotion, do you think it was Mitchell and Mal?" Vito asked.

"That could be it." Mal said. The personalities where now scared, and worried.

"What's going to happen to Mike or us." Chester said getting scared.

"Don't worry Mitchell will not kill us." Mal reassured. The personalities sighed, but something popped up in Vito's head.

"Wait if he's the evil personality, then why won't he kill us?" Vito asked getting a bit confused.

"Because, Mitchell is more of the side of Mike's revenge." Mal explained. Mal took a deep breath, and then explained. "During Mike's abuse, Mike was always alone, and he hated being alone, so when Mitchell appeared any person who passed by Mitchell will beg, cry, and even hurt until someone came to play with him. Mitchell knew that if he killed anyone he would always be alone." Mal explained.

"So he von't kill us?" Svetlana asked getting scared. Mal nodded.

"So what do we do?" Manitoba asked.

"We just have to be with Mike for a while, until we know it's him, or Mitchell." Mal explained. The personalities agreed.

"Ok. Guys ready for the plan." Vito said.

"Ready." All the personalities said. The personalities then opened the door, and looked around, and saw 'Mike' in front of the door.

"Hi guys." 'Mike' said smiling. The personalities sighed, and then gave a smile.

"Hey Mike. Sorry we took so long." Mal said. 'Mike' and Mal started at each other, and 'Mike' then smiled.

"It's ok I knew you guys would be back." 'Mike' said again. Mal and the others sighed.

"Well Mike what do you want to do?" Manitoba asked. 'Mike' thought for a while, but just shrugged not knowing what to do.

"Well ok just let us know you want to do something." Manitoba said. 'Mike' smiled. The personalities, except Mal, all left for their rooms. Mal then sighed, until 'Mike' stopped him.

"What's wrong Mike?" Mal started. Mal then pushed 'Mike' into the wall, "or should I say Mitchell." Mal said with a glare.

'Mike' then evilly snickered, and pushed Mal into the wall. 'Mike' then shook his head, and his hair went messy, which was his real hairstyle. "So it took you this long Mal." Mitchell said in his real voice.

Mal glared, and he, and Mitchell stood face to face. "It's been years since we last seen each other." Mitchell said with a smirk.

Mal then glared. "Enough Mitchell, where's Mike?" Mal asked.

Mitchell then laughed. "Oh Mal, Mike's gone for now. He won't be up for awhile." Mitchell explained.

Mal glared he wanted to hit Mitchell so bad, but he knew a lot about him, so he just pushed it away. Mitchell smirked, and walked away, but then stopped.

"However, if you were able to find Mike." Mitchell stopped and snickered.

Mal was confused. "What?" Mal asked.

Mitchell smirked. "You'll see." Mitchell said, and left.

**Next Chapter: Well Mal tell the truth?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 5

**I'm BACK! **

**Sorry if I didn't post anything last week I had testing this week, and I was busy studying. But, now thesting is over, and I can post all the stories I did these past 2 weeks!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Mal was just walking through the subconscious, he knew if we ran Mitchell might catch him, and knew what he was about to do. Mal then saw the personalities outside a room, sitting down on the floor. "Why are you guys here?" Mal asked coming over to them.

The personalities looked up when they saw Mal. "We can't get into are rooms, mate." Manitoba said.

"Really." Mal said, as he went to one of the doors, and tried to open it only for it to be looked. Mal tried to force it, but still no luck. "Did you guys try the other rooms?" Mal asked.

The personalities went to the other doors, and it was the same, as the door Mal tired. "How did zis happen?" Svetlana asked, now getting scared.

"My guess it's the Mitchell dude." Vito said glaring.

"This dingo might want us outside our rooms at all times." Manitoba said agreeing with Vito.

Mal then glared. "Guys Mitchell is pretending to be Mike to trick you." Mal said. The personalities gasped.

"Wait what if your Mitchell, and that was really Mike right there." Chester said.

Mal sighed. "Because I know all your secrets and Mitchell doesn't it." Mal said crossing his arms.

Manitoba smirked. "Yeah right what's my secret Mal." Manitoba said with a glare.

Mal smirked back. "You slept with a stuffed Koala bear." Mal said smirking. The three personalities giggled, and Manitoba blushed with embarrassment.

"Ok you are Mal. So what did he say?" Manitoba asked.

Mal then frowned, which caught the personalities attention. "Mal vhat's vrong?" Svetlana asked.

"Well I was talking with Mitchell he did something bad to Mike." Mal said.

"What did he do?" Manitoba asked.

Mal frowned and shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me, and I really think Mike is in danger." Mal explained.

"So what your saying is were going to take another quest to rescue Mike." Chester said.

Mal nodded in reply. Chester just shook his head. "Well you guys can go on without me, I'll be staying here." Chester said.

Manitoba sighed. "Mate, what if something happens to you because of Mitchell." Manitoba explained.

"Eh yo he's right you know." Vito said. Chester glared a bit and then he sighed.

"Fine I'll go help find Mike with you ninnies." Chester said. This made the personalities smile, except Mal.

"Mal you're going to help us?" Manitoba asked.

Mal just shook his head. "I'm not sure if Mike will be alright, and I'm starting to think it's something horrible." Mal said frowning.

Svetlana patted him in the shoulder. "Don't vorry Mal, you have us, right." Svetlana said. Mal looked up and saw the personalities who gave him a small smile.

Mal then got up. "Really you guys will help me?" Mal asked. The personalities smiled. Mal smiled and got up.

"Ok let's look for Mike, but we need to hurry before Mitchell find out." Mal said. The personalities nodded. The group then left their spot, and started walking to find Mike.

Mitchell was hiding overhearing the conversation. He glared, and followed the group.

Back in reality, Mike's mom was outside Mike's room, she hasn't heard Mike in over a couple hours. Zoey and Cameron where also waiting for Mike, but felt like they needed to go home. "We're thinking we need to go now." Zoey said.

Mike's mom sighed. "Yeah, maybe Mike fell asleep, I'll call you when he's up." Mike's mom said. Zoey and Cameron gave a small smile and left Mike's house. When they left Mike's mom just left to her room.

Back in the subconscious, Mal and the other personalities were walking around hoping to find Mike. "How long have we been walking?" Chester asked.

"Half an hour." Manitoba said. Chester glared.

"Great." Chester complained. Mal rolled his eyes and frowned now worried about Mike. Mal felt like he heard someone following him, but shrugged it off.

Mal then felt something in his head, which were memories of his past. Mal gasped when he started to remember them.

"Mal you ok?" Vito asked. Mal looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok, really." Mal said. Vito looked at Manitoba and Svetlana, and the two shrugged in response. Mal sighed when they did this.

When they got to the area where they first woke up, they saw another opening, and took that way. When they got their Mal stood frozen. "Vhat is this place?" Svetlana asked.

"This is the prison where I was locked up." Mitchell said. The personalities gasped in fear. When they saw Mitchell he laughed. "So you found where I held up Mike." Mitchell said walking towards the group.

Vito and Chester glared. Svetlana got scared and held Manitoba, while Manitoba grabbed his lasso. Mal glared, and went face to face with Mitchell. "You know you want to know about Mike." Mitchell said.

"What did you do to him?" Mal said with a glare. Mitchell just snickered.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mitchell said. Mal glared, and walked to the door. Mal was nervous when he started to reach the knob. Mal looked back at Mitchell who was smirking.

The personalities where now scared. Mal then opened the door he gasped. Mike was inside a bubble knocked out, and he was faded. "Mike!" All the personalities yelled.

Mitchell laughed evilly when he saw their reaction to Mike. Mal was shaking his head in fear. "No. No." Mal whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

**Good news, a few days ago I got started on the next chapter, so I might finish it this weekend and post it as well.**

**Next Chapter: Will the personalities save Mike?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 6

**Here is the new chapter of Sadness and Darkness. Sorry if it looks short to you, I was still tired from writing and posting stories on Friday, I was to tired even though I got started on this before posting the stories. So here it is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or the personalities, only Mitchell.**

Mal was still in shock when he saw Mike in this bubble. Mal had tears coming from his eyes, while the other personalities where all in shock.

"Vhat did you do to Mike!" Svetlana yelled, snapping Mal back to reality, and he turned around and saw the personalities glaring at Mitchell.

"Oh Mike, it was so easy." Mitchell said as a cloud came down, and showed what happened.

Flashback:

Mitchell now pushed Mike to a wall, Mitchell held him tightly by his shoulders, while Mike had tears in his eyes. "Let me go. Let me go." Mike cried.

"No." Mitchell said. "You killed your personalities, and you gonna pay for the crime.

Mike's eyes then widen. "I-I did." Mike whispered. Mitchell smirked and nodded. Mike then started to cry, and Mitchell smirked again.

"You are being punished for your crime." Mitchell spat back. Mitchell held onto Mike's arm tightly, hurting him. Mitchell then threw Mike into his bubble prison, and it knocked him out. When Mike was knocked out his colors started to fade.

End of Flashback:

After Mal saw the flashback he glared. Mal then charged at Mitchell ready to knock him out, but Mitchell dogged right away, and kicked Mal hard on the back.

"Mal!" The personalities called out, after seeing him get hurt. Mal got up slowly, but Mitchell stepped on his back.

Mal then yelled in pain while Mitchell just stepped harder smirking and chuckling. "Remember this Mal?" Mitchell asked smirking.

The personalities where surprised at this. Mal is struggling even though it was painful. Mitchell was ready to break Mal's back, by stepping on it, but his foot was tied with a lasso.

"Leave him alone you nasty dingo." Manitoba warned. Mitchell just smirked, and grabbed the lasso. Mitchell tugged it, letting him go, and then threw it back to Manitoba wiping him in the stomach. Manitoba was then pushed back on the wall.

"Manitoba!" The personalities, except Mal and Manitoba yelled. Mal looked up, and got up slowly, but Mitchell caught him, and pushed him on the wall, and started to tighten his grip on Mal's arm.

Mal then yelled in pain. "Let me go." Mal grunted in pain. Mitchell smirked and tightens harder. Mal yelled in pain some more, and Mitchell smirked at his pain. Mal struggled harder, but this made Mitchell tighten his grip more.

Mal yelled in pain, and tears started to appear. Mitchell just chuckled. Svetlana ran ready to punch Mitchell out, but Mitchell kicked her in the leg. Svetlana screamed in pain, and Mal gasped. Mal glared, and was able to free himself from Mitchell's grasp.

Mitchell growled when he saw Mal running towards Mike. When Mal got to Mike he tried finding a way to rescue him. Mal tried to pop the bubble, but it bounced him back to the wall.

The personalities ran inside, maybe and hoping one of them would find a way to help Mike. Mal got up and tried to pop the bubble again, and this time he didn't get bounced back like the last time. Mal kept on banging the bubble, but nothing happened.

Mitchell just chuckled. "Even if you do let him free he will never be the same." Mitchell said. Mal didn't listen to him, and just kept trying. Just then the bubble popped, and Mike was free, but still passed out. Mal the caught him and held him.

Mitchell just smirked and laughed. Mal and the other personalities looked at him. "What so funny huh?" Vito asked.

"Even though you rescued Mike," Mitchell said as he started to laugh evilly. Mitchell then snapped his fingers and a light glow appeared, blinding the personalities.

When the personalities opened their eyes, they where still in the mind only somewhere else. "Ok where are we?" Chester said getting scared.

"Zis is scary." Svetlana said holding Manitoba tightly.

Just then they heard Mitchell's laugh. "You peons, I sent you somewhere far, far away from where I am, and I got a little quest for you Mal." Mitchell's voice said. Mal glared, still holding Mike.

"You would have to travel back with Mike, if your able to get back Mike in time, then I'll admit defeat, and if not." Mitchell said as he stopped.

"And if what." Mal said hoping to hear what Mitchell has to say about Mike. Mitchell then replied by laughing evilly. Mal then looked back at Mike, knowing he's about to wake up.

Mal put Mike gently down, and stood with the other personalities. Mike opened his eyes, which where black like Mal's when he was evil, and looked at the personalities. Only Mike wasn't happy or cheery like the personalities expected, he was staring at them like he never met them in his life.

The personalities looked a bit nervous, but shook it off, and smiled. "Hi Mike." Mal said. Mike looked at him liked he never met or seen Mal. Mal got a bit worried.

"Mike do you remember us?" Manitoba asked. Mike looked at them and shook his head.

"No." Mike said. The personalities where a bit shocked, but Mal was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Mike do you remember me, it's me Mal." Mal said putting his hands on Mike's shoulder. Mike looked down, but Mal saw tears starting to come out of his eyes.

"No, Mal is dead, he's dead like the others." Mike said starting to break down. Mal was surprised at this he glared at Mike for what he said.

"Mike no where here really." Manitoba said. Mike just started to cry.

"No! Stop lying!" Mike yelled starting to cry. The personalities where scared, and sad, not knowing what's wrong with Mike. Mal glared, and was ready to scream.

"Damn you Mitchell. Damn you." Mal said, he wanted to yell, but Mike's behavior just couldn't make him yell.

Mitchell, who saw this through a cloud, smirked, and walked off.

**Sorry if you thought Mike would be rescued.**

**Next Chapter: The problem with Mike.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 7

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of Sadness and Darkness, but before we start on the story I have a few announcements to give you.**

**-One, I have a poll up to see what genre I should make my new story. It's a humanized Pokemon Story with Mike and the personalities, and I need help with a genre, so I can get started. I got 4 votes on Drama/Family on my DA page, but I want to see how many votes I get on here before I start the story.**

**-Two, I don't have many reviews or faves on my stories _The Vampire Huntress_, _Vendetta and Mike: Pokemon Adventures_, _T.D Gray Man_, or any of my Crossover stories. So before I can post any of them can you please review or fave on thoese stories. I really would appreciate it. **

**-Three, my best friend moved back to her old school last month, but she's on here on fanfiction please check her out. Her name is _midnightcat.14. _She writes Adventure Time fanfics so please check her out. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or the personalities, just Mitchell.**

Back in the outside world, Mike's mom got really _worried_ for Mike, she checked his room every 10 minutes, but he still wasn't up. Mike's mom sighed. "If he's not up tomorrow I'll have to call the doctor." Mike's mom said as he turned off Mike's light, and went to bed.

Back in the subconscious, the personalities and Mal, who was caring Mike, who somehow fell asleep after crying for a while, where walking to find Mitchell, and hope to make Mike smile again.

Mal kept on looking at Mike and frowned and sighed. The personalities caught this, and felt bad for Mal. Mal started to feel tired after caring Mike for a while. "Mal you want to take a rest?" Manitoba asked. Mal nodded.

The group then made a small camp, and they laid Mike down to be safe. Mal then looked back at Mike, and looked down at the ground. "Mal." Manitoba started. Mal looked up. "Do you know what's wrong with Mike?" Manitoba asked.

Mal was silent for a while thinking on why Mike doesn't remember them. "Maybe I might know a little." Mal said. The personalities got comfortable ready to hear Mal's theory. "My guess Mitchell is controlling him." Mal said.

"Well when Mike was in Mitchell's prison, Mitchell could have been messing with Mike's mind which is why he's like this." Mal explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why Mike couldn't remember us." Chester complained.

Mal then started thinking about why this happened, and came up with another theory. "Hmm I have a few." Mal said. "One could be that when Mitchell attacked Mike, Mitchell's hit could of hit a part of Mike's mind where he remembers." Mal explained.

"So what's the other theory?" Vito asked.

"The other theory could be Mitchell when he imprisoned Mike." Mal explained.

"So is that what you think? Manitoba asked. Mal nodded. The group then looked back at Mike still asleep.

"Vhat vill happen to Mike if he doesn't get better?" Svetlana asked.

Mal looked at her. "He will unless he starts to smile again, but if he doesn't after a while," Mal stopped looking at Mike, "I'm not sure, but it might be something horrible." Mal said.

The personalities looked at each other worried that something horrible could happen to Mike, if they don't help him in time. "Yeah I got one thing," Manitoba started. "If anyone of us mentions our name Mike would freak out due to him not remember us." He explained.

"Hmm I'll be using a fake name." Mal said. Mal then looked at the personalities. "The rest of you, you can do what I do, or something else." Mal said again.

The personalities looked at each other, and then gave Mal and Mike some space. Mal then looked at them confused. "We will, but where going to give you and Mike space." Vito started, as he looked at Manitoba.

"But now, where going to see if you plan works." Manitoba said.

"And if zit does ve vill do it." Svetlana finally said giving a small smile. Mal looked at them and nodded.

"For now I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep." Chester said as he sat down, and then went to sleep. The others shrugged, and went over to Chester, while Mal stayed with Mike.

Mal sat down for a few minutes holding a sleeping Mike, until he felt Mike waking up. Mike slowly opened his eyes, and saw Mal. Mal gave a small smile. "How are you feeling Mike?" Mal asked. Mike got up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok." Mike mumbled. Mike then looked down at the ground still frowning. Mal felt guilty at Mike, knowing he's in pain. Mal was thinking on what to say to Mike, hoping he could feel better.

"Mike," Mal started. Mike looked at him. "Do you know Zoey?" Mal asked. Mike smiled and nodded. Mal smiled know where he's going. "Do you remember how she looks?" Mal asked. Mike was about to say something, but frowned, and shook his head.

Mal now knows, Mike knows Zoey he doesn't know what she looks like anymore. "What about Cameron, your best friend?" Mal asked. Mike nodded. Mal smiled.

"But like Zoey I don't remember what he looks like." Mike said with a small sigh. Mal frowned and gave a small sigh as well.

Mal had to think of something quick to talk about with Mike. Mal then remembered his plan. "Mike do you know who Mitchell is?" Mal asked.

"No who is he?" Mike asked. Mal smiled, Mike then looked surprised. "Are you him?" Mike asked. Mal nodded, even though this was a lie, he didn't know what to do. "Oh ok." Mike said frowning. Mike then got up, and walked away from Mal.

Mal got worried about this, and decided to be with Mike. Mike saw him, and walked another way. Mal was starting to get frustrated. "Mike is anything wrong?" Mal asked. Mike looked at him and looked down.

"Mal." Mike whispered. Mal's eyes widen. "You remind me of Mal." Mike whispered. Mal was surprised, and what made him more surprised is seeing Mike about to cry again.

"Mike don't cry please." Mal begged. Mike didn't listen, and he started to cry. Mal then gave Mike a hug, and Mike hugged Mal back, and cried on him. Mal was now on the brink of tears himself. Mal just held Mike, thinking of what to do to help him.

Back with Mitchell, Mitchell was watching more of this, like it was a movie. However, Mitchell then looked at another mirror that saw the reality world, and saw Mike's body still asleep. Mitchell then had to think fast, and learn how to control the body.

After Mike stopped crying, he wiped his eyes on Mal's shirt. Mal just stayed quiet, and rubbed Mike's back. "Thanks for comforting me." Mike whispered.

Mal frowned, and replied, "Your welcome." Mike then cuddled up to Mal. Mal then looked down with a small blush. "Mike do you want to talk?" Mal asked. Mal then felt Mike nod his head meaning yes. "What do you want to talk about?" Mal asked.

Mike then lifted his head, and stayed silent for a while thinking on what to talk about to Mal. "Can I tell you about Mal?" Mike asked. Mal's eyes widen.

"Sure." Mal whispered. If he could hear the story on how Mike really feels about him, maybe it could be a clue on how to help Mike.

"Well me and Mal where best friends, he was like the brother I never had." Mike explained. Mal then comfortable to listen some more, and Mike looked up looking at Mal.

"When I first met Mal he was alone and scared, and I was able to make him happy." Mike explained some more. Mal remembered all that, to him it was like he was watching a flashback of his life.

"After Mal rescued me he changed, he wouldn't tell me his feeling, or how I was feeling. Mal then turned bad and got me in juvie." Mike explained again tears starting to show again. "The others wanted to get rid of Mal, but I begged them that there should be another way to bring Mal back." Mike explained.

Mal then gasped a bit, surprised Mike did that for him. Mike then sighed. "Then something came to me, I thought maybe if we did fight Mal, maybe the old Mal would come back." Mike explained. Mal sighed knowing he wanted that too.

"When we defeated Mal I was sad for a month, and I never took control during that time, I was waiting near Mal's prison, and wait for him to come back." Mike said, as tears started to fall. "The others tired to pull me away, but I didn't want to leave." Mike said again. "But then Manitoba said that maybe Mal would come back, and he might be back to normal." Mike explained.

"I believed it for a while, but I only did so the others wouldn't be worried for me. I still missed Mal, and I didn't know why he turned evil, I even had nightmares about him" Mike said as he sniffled a bit.

Mal frowned, and pulled Mike into a hug, and rubbed his back as Mike continued some more. "When Mal came back I only pretended to be upset with him thinking maybe he can be good again if I was like that." Mike started to cry again.

Mal then frowned. _"He never hated me."_ Mal thought. Mal then started to feel guilty as of right now.

"After the reset button I…I…I" Mike then couldn't say it and then started sobbing again. "Why. Why did I have to kill them!" Mike screamed.

Mal then frowned. "Mike no you didn't kill them, they will come back I promise." Mal said.

"No! They will never come back! There Dead!" Mike yelled. Mike just sobbed and sobbed about this. Mal just frowned at Mike's behavior, he never wants to see Mike like this ever. Mal then glared at who caused this for Mike.

_"Mitchell. How dare you! Mike doesn't need to suffer like this. He's innocent. He's my friend. He needs to smile, he can't be crying."_ Mal thought to himself. _"Mitchell your going to pay for what you did to Mike."_ Mal thought to himself again.

**Next Chapter: Will Mitchell take control, and who has a plan to help Mike.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sadness and Darkness Chap. 8

**Here is the next chapter**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own, except Mitchell**

Mitchell was walking around the subconscious thinking of how to get control of Mike's body. "Ok Mitchell, one last go." Mitchell said. Mitchell then tried all he can to get control; it seemed to work, but only for a few seconds.

Mitchell sighed, but then glared. "There must be something I can do so I control the body." Mitchell said to himself. Mitchell then concentrated, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, everything went black.

Mitchell then opened his eyes, and saw he was in Mike's room. Mitchell looked around, and then smiled evilly. Mitchell then checked the mirror, and saw he looked like Mike, only his eyes where blood shot red.

"Perfect." Mitchell said to himself to the mirror. "Now let's see if I can talk like Mike." Mitchell said again. Mitchell then heard the door knock, and he turned around, and Mike's mom came in.

"Oh Mike your finally up, I was really worried for you." Mike's mom said. Mitchell was now nervous, but he gave a small cough.

"Yeah I just knocked myself out." Mitchell said with Mike's voice.

Mike's mom smiled, and hugged her son, even though this wasn't her real son she was hugging.

"Well I'm going to run some errands, so I'll be back Mike." Mike's mom said. She then walked to the door, and left to the store. Mitchell then smirked knowing he can do what he wants, but then felt dizzy. Mitchell then crashed back into the subconscious.

"Damn it." Mitchell mumbled. Mitchell then walked around some more, thinking on how to take full control.

Back with Mal and the others, Mal was fast asleep. Mal then woke up, and saw Mike sleeping next to him. Mal frowned, he had to rub Mike's back to calm him down, but he fell asleep in the middle of it. Just then Mal saw Manitoba sitting next to a campfire. He then lay down Mike slowly, and walked towards Manitoba.

"Hey Manitoba." Mal said. Manitoba then looked up and saw Mal hiding his eyes.

"Hey Mal." Manitoba said. Mal then sat down next to him, but didn't make any eye contact. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Nothing is ok, Mike, he might not get better." Mal said looking down.

Manitoba frowned, and went closer to Mal. "Mal, Mike will get better just like you said." Manitoba said.

Mal shook his head. "No he won't." Mal said. Manitoba frowned, and got shocked when he saw tears falling from Mal's eyes. Manitoba then went closer to Mal, and rubbed his back.

"Mal it will be ok I promise." Manitoba reassured. Mal looked up, but still frowned. "I'm sure we will defeat Mitchell, and save Mike." Manitoba said again.

"Really you think Mike would be saved." Mal said. Manitoba nodded. "But Mike is sad, he breaks down any time he talks about any of us." Mal explained.

"Then let him explain." Manitoba said. Mal gasped and looked at Manitoba. "It may show how Mike really feels about us." Manitoba explained. "Just like you and all of us I want to help Mike as well."

"So that means I might have to pretend to be Mitchell for a while." Mal replied.

"I know it's hard Mal, but I promise you, Mike is going to be fine." Manitoba said.

Mal then looked down to think for a while, when something glowed. Mal then got up, and walked slowly to it. Manitoba was confused and followed him. Mal then kneeled down, and saw a gear piece that was orange. "Mal what is that?" Manitoba asked.

"I'm not sure." Mal replied. Mal picked up the piece and looked at it.

"Can I?" Manitoba asked. Mal looked at the piece, and then handed it to Manitoba. When Manitoba got the piece, the gear flashed slightly, and Manitoba eyes widen. Manitoba then started to have a flashback.

In the flashback it showed a young Manitoba walking around the subconscious, he then looked back and said something, and young Mike appeared smiling like he agreed with something.

After the flashback ended. Manitoba finally snapped back to reality. "Manitoba!" Mal yelled. Manitoba looked up, and saw Mal who looked worried for him.

"Is everything alright?" Mal asked.

Manitoba looked at Mal and back at the gear a few times and nodded slightly. Mal sighed in relief, "Good. You looked like you started out into space for some reason." Mal explained.

"Yeah I saw something just now." Manitoba replied. Mal was surprised.

"Really what did you see?" Mal asked. Manitoba was about to explain, but the two then heard Mike starting to wake up. Mal ran to Mike, who was standing up. Manitoba looked at Mike, and Mike looked back at him a bit scared.

"Hi." Manitoba whispered. He then started to walk closer to Mike, but Mike got scared, and hid behind Mal. Manitoba was shocked, but Mal turned around and faced Mike.

"What wrong Mike?" Mal asked. Mike looked out to the side, still quiet. "You can tell me Mike." Mal said again.

"Manitoba." Mike mumbled. Mal was surprised that a part of Mike's memory could be coming back.

"Mike his he really Manitoba, or someone that looks like him?" Mal asked. Mal wanted ask this to see if Mike's memory is back or not.

Manitoba then walked closer to Mike, so the two can face each other. Manitoba waited for a while to see what Mike's response would be. Mike then walked closer, and then shook his head. "It's not him." Mike said.

Manitoba frowned knowing Mike doesn't remember him. Mike then looked at Manitoba's hand and saw the gear. "What's that?" Mike asked. Manitoba looked at it, and gave it to Mike. Mike looked at the gear, but nothing happened. Mike was about to give it to Manitoba, and the gear started glowing again.

The two where surprised, and the gear stopped glowing. Mike gave the gear back to Manitoba, and decided to go back to where he was sleeping.

"Mal when the gear was glowing I saw something in the past." Manitoba explained.

"Really." Mal said. Manitoba nodded. "I'm not sure what this gear means, but my guess there might be one for each of us." Mal said.

"Maybe." Manitoba said. "I'll keep thinking about this. For now just be with Mike some more." Manitoba said.

"Ok." Mal said. Manitoba frowned and walked away. Mal frowned to, and walked back to where Mike was.

Back with Mitchell he paid more attention, but like the others, he didn't know what the gears are.

**Next Chapter: The gears**


End file.
